Dominance
by Dark-Night-Tigress
Summary: In which Ryan gets a new master. OCC and i'm nowhere near kidding. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH MATURE CONTENT! I took the characters and totally rewrote them, with a slightly twisted take, so read at your own risk evil laughter


Dominance

"Hey, Jasmine! Over here!"

The girl turned in a swirl of black and metal. She saw her friends and grinned, waving happily.

"Hey Gabriella! Taylor!"

Jasmine ran over with her normal bouncy energy and ridiculous chains flying. She hugged Gabriella, who squeezed her back in return. They were blocking traffic in the entryway of East High, but none of them cared. It had been far too long since the last time the three musketeers had a comeback tour.

"Did you just get in? And WHAT are you wearing?"

"Shut up Tay," Jasmine shrugged, emphasizing the v-cut of her schoolgirl blouse, "I like it. What do you care?"

"You look like a slut," Gabbie giggled.

"Well we can't all be flat as pancakes," Jaz sighed, "I mean, what kind of world would this be without Hooters?"

"Gimme a break!" Taylor laughed, draping her arm over Jaz's shoulders. They had been friends for only a year, but the three of them were closer than ever.

Gabriella cleared her throat loudly, "So, is it official?!"

"Yeah," Taylor grinned, "Are you joining the madness that is East High?"

"Yup!" Jaz smirked, "Daddy-O put in the paperwork this morning, and a little cutie in the office gave me my schedule and everything."

"That's great!" Gabbie said happily.

"Great?" Taylor smirked, "It's not even first period and she's already hitting on somebody."

"HEY!"

"What?" Taylor put on her most innocent face, "It's true. Just remember mine's off limits."

"Mine too."

"GUYS! Come on," Jaz put on her best pout face, complete with puppy eyes, "do you really think I would do that to you?"

"YES!"

The two girls ran off, laughing loudly, with their schoolgirl-turned-goth friend racing behind them.

"Woah…."

Sharpay Evans turned to her bleach blonde mini to find her brother staring down the hallway with a ridiculous expression on his face. Then again, maybe it wasn't so ridiculous…

"Hold that pose Ryan!"

Whipping out her jewel studded cell, she snapped a picture and held it in front of his face.

"See this?" Sharpay snapped, "This is what we need for the Broadway audition. Shock, awe, adoration! It's perfect! Why, WHY can't you do that on set?!"

Ryan nodded slowly, with an occasional "uh-huh", but his eyes never left the spot in the hall. Meanwhile, his sister continued to rant, mindless of his unattention.

"….so all you have to do is hold that expression as soon as you see me, which really shouldn't be that hard should it? And then convey the same emotions and…Ryan? RYAN! Are you even listening to me?!"

She slapped him gently on the cheek, then again harder.

"Hey!" Ryan snapped out of it slowly, but the sting on his cheek still hurt.

"You weren't listening to me!"

"Tell me something I don't know," he snapped. Then gasped. Because he never snapped. What had gotten into him?

Apparently, Sharpay was thinking the same thing. Her face went from shocked, to hurt, to mad, to disinterested faster than he could keep track. Finally, she snapped her phone shut and stomped off in a huff. Ryan smiled slowly, glad that he had finally said something to shut her up, although it was more of a 'not saying anything' deal.

Now…to find that….amazing girl….

"I think he's staring at me…."

Taylor and Gabriella looked up at that, but Jaz stopped them quickly.

"Don't look now! It's too obvious. Just…wait a second."

They were in the cafeteria on the first floor, and said boy in question was leaning against the railing above them. Jaz had noticed him while tossing her midnight tresses out of her face, only to find his eyes locked on her. And, more importantly, locked on her face, rather than her ample twins.

"Okay, look up now, but don't make it…"

"Ryan?! EW!"

"….obvious….goddess, Tracy, can you keep your mouth shut?"

Tracy grimaced, and looked over at Gabbie, who was wearing a similar expression.

"Hey, sorry girl, but honest?" Tracy made a gagging motion with her hand and Gabbie had to hide a bark of laughter behind a cough.

"What's wrong with him?" Jaz asked, "I mean, he's kinda limp, but he'd make one helluva lapdog."

"Ew, ew EW!! Gross!"

"She's right Jaz," Gabbie crossed her arms, decidedly upset about something, "that guy's an ass. Seriously. He doesn't do anything unless it's in his best interest, and never without his sister's approval."

"Yeah," Tracy nodded, "and unless you want to meet the wicked witch of the west, steer clear of him."

"Oh really…." Jaz turned back and winked at the guy, Ryan, before putting on her best coquettish look and blowing him a saucy kiss. Ryan gasped visibly and ran off, his hands clasped protectively in a jacket at his groin. Jaz laughed like the siren she was, and the other two girls just sat there staring.

"You have no clue what you're doing…" Tracy whispered urgently.

"You just got here," Gabbie added, "trust us on this. His harpy of a sister won't like you anyway, just for being friends with us. But this? This is gonna push her overboard."

"Hey," Jaz stood up, tugging her pleated skirt to just barely school legal length, "Remember why I'm here. I can handle a little blond bint."

And she would…they could both see the resolve in their friend's eyes. Because somewhere along the line, Jaz had decided that she was gonna get a real rise out of shy boy, one way or another.

And his bint of a sister had better stay the hell outta her way.

Ryan gasped, then a low groan tore its way out of his throat as he shot for the second time that morning. Dammit. Anymore of these mid class trips to the restroom and he was going to end up sent to the nurse's office for bladder meds. He couldn't take much more of this, sneaking out of play practice, skipping concert rehearsals…it was day three and he couldn't wait to wank off to the image of a kiss. Well, maybe not a kiss. Just….the hottest girl he'd ever seen leaning back in her chair so her skirt rode up almost to her hips, and tugging that gorgeous blouse down to the lacy edge of her bra. Then running that perfect little tongue over her full lips, before winking and blowing him a kiss with that "screw me baby" look in her eyes and….oh crap.

Ryan stopped his hand, which had started up a frantic pace on his already over-stimulated cock. It hurt, but it hurt so friggin _**good,**_ especially if he pictured her watching, and helping, those black painted nails scraping gently over his…._**ohh god….**_

Sharpay sat on the railing outside of East High, waiting on Ryan to meet her so they could go over their lines together. Their audition was less than a week away, and she just didn't think he understood how important this was to her. She needed this part, she _had_ to have it. But she was certain that once she made herself clear, then Ryan would understand and do exactly what she wanted like always, and this embarrassing little period of rebellion would be over.

She hoped.

Her thoughts slowed to a standstill as she noticed Ryan walking out of the double entrance doors, looking slightly dazed. He made his way over, but the usual Hollywood winning grin that she had taught him was gone, in place of a more…satisfied one of his own. After a moment, Sharpay thought that she could live with it, as long as it didn't turn sappy.

"Well?" she asked.

Silence.

"RYAN!"

"_What Shar?!_"

Now, fully focused on his sister, Ryan grimaced. He'd been having such a nice little daydream, that he hadn't realized where his feet had taken him. Crap.

Sharpay sighed, before turning and strutting over to their practice area, a little side table that she had picked out for its natural lighting as well as the central location, which showed off her legs to the best advantage. Secretly, Ryan thought it was a waste, since her legs really weren't all that great, but I would be mean to say so. And Ryan was never, ever mean. At least, he didn't used to be…

"Ryan?"

Sharpay brought him out of his doze and he could see the flush in her face, the only sign that she was getting annoyed. He had probably missed an entrance.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"My lines!" She snapped, "something that can't be said for you. Where are you anyway? We're supposed to be working together on this, but all you've been doing lately is ignoring me and…and…_thinking_!"

Ryan froze for a second, before a bark of laughter erupted from his throat, and once started he couldn't seem to stop. Just the thought of his sister upset with him for having his own thoughts, for spending a little time on his own, it was ludicrous! He laughed harder as he watched her face scrunch up like a pug, before evening out into a more acceptable expression, and even then he could barely restrain himself. Ryan probably would've kept it up for the rest of the 'session', but at that moment he noticed something that completely removed his sister from his thoughts. Across the courtyard, the girl, _that girl_ was playing with the other two. It took him a moment to remember their names, so wrapped up in the image the girl was portraying. Her hair was flying behind her like a scene out of the Sound of Music, but there was an edge to it that made his breath catch in his throat, even as the blood rushed from his brain to a totally unrelated part of his anatomy. Ryan didn't even bother to hide it as he openly stared after her, not realizing that Sharpay had begun to talk again.

"…and I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but it is going to stop today. I can't afford to lose out on this kind of an opportunity just because you…Ryan? Ryan! Are you even listening to me?" Sharpay noticed the expression on his face, recognizing it from before. If it wasn't a completely ridiculous notion, she would swear it was…infatuation.

"Ryan! What are you staring at?"

"Her…." He whispered, but not too softly to be unheard. The girl was now laying in the grass, one knee raised and the other placed just so to keep her skirt from rising into the vicinity of inappropriate. Damn, if only he had his camera, he would take a picture of her just like that and….

"Oh my god, are you staring at the _new girl_? Ryan! Answer me."

"Do me a favor Shar," he said finally, turning, "shut the hell up."

Rising, Ryan didn't even turn to watch his sister's face reach critical mass, before walking over to be closer to that girl. If he had, he would've recognized the steel edge to his sister's eyes as she slowly put it all together. This was all because of that girl, the one who was trying to take her brother away. Well, she couldn't have him. Ryan belonged to Sharpay, he was _her_ lapdog, and no one else's. She would just have to remind him of that.

"Um….hey, hi…um…"

Jaz smiled, as she recognized the shyish blonde from before. It was one week after she had started at East High, and she'd had a feeling he would be showing up sometime.

"Hey yourself," she replied. Today was a rare occasion, she had donned a pair of shorts rather than the classic school girl plaid, but only because it was one of her tomb raider days. She had strapped leather holsters to her legs and waist, empty of course, and had donned a pair of damn near illegal camo colored hiking shorts and a matching flesh toned tank. Her hair was still pulled up into the high ponytail that she had worn for gym, and there was a hint of color in her cheeks from the workout. Ryan thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Um…I just…um…y-you're new, right?"

"Yeah," she said, her smile widening at his jumbled words. Definitely cute.

"Well I'm….c-could we….supposed to show….would you like….I-I mean….m-maybe…"

"Shh…" Jaz put her finger to his lips, noticing how soft they were. Almost feminine, but still so strong. Ryan swallowed, his skin going tight from the brush of her fingers, and realized he probably should've prepared a little more for this. Like, maybe he should've jacked off a few more times first…

"I'm Jasmine," she said after a minute, "and you're Ryan, right? I've seen you watching me."

"I'm sorry," he said in a rush, "I know it's not polite but I just-"

"Hey," Jaz giggled, "who says I didn't like it?"

"Oh."

With that, Ryan lost his ability to speak for a minute, but it quickly returned as Jaz turned down a deserted hallway and began to walk.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Jaz turned and that look was back in her eyes, the one he'd seen the first day. His groin clenched as she shrugged and held out a hand towards him.

"Why don't you follow me and see?"

It was all the invitation he needed.

One Week Later

Jaz was walking out in the courtyard with Gabriella and Taylor, when she noticed the little bint walking pointedly over to her. Taylor was the second to notice, and she and she groaned, but Jaz just smiled coolly.

"Here she comes," Taylor said, pasting on a fake smile that more resembled a grimace. Gabriella shook her head and sighed.

"The Wicked Witch of the West returns…."

"Chill guys," Jaz said smiling confidently, "I've got this one."

Sharpay strutted her way up until she stood right in front of Jaz, looking down her nose at the three of them even though they were pretty much all the same height.

"So," she said snappily, "you're the one who's been trying to steal my brother?"

Jaz smiled, but said nothing. Taking their cue from her, Gabriella and Taylor remained silent as well.

"Well, I can see his tastes are as horrible as ever," Sharpay continued, "he can't do anything right without me, but I might as well tell you that it's no use. Ryan is mine, _my _little brother. He does only what _I_ want when _I_ want, and this little fling you've been trying to start is pointless. He won't have a relationship without my approval, and not unless _I _say he has time for one. And as it stands, I say that it will be a cold day I hell before he has time for the likes of _you_!"

Sharpay took a deep breath, then looked them over, to see the effect that her words had had on the three girls who she saw as so much beneath her. She was almost shocked to see that the girl, _Jasmine_, looked as comfortable as ever. Not even a bit ruffled by her best tongue lashing. In fact, she was _smiling_!

"So," Jaz said softly, "you own Ryan, no one else can touch him, and he does what you want, when you want. That right?"

Sharpay regained her composure and put on her most haughty expression.

"Yes," she said cheerily, "I'm glad to see that you are understanding. It appears you have more sense than I gave you credit for."

She didn't notice that Ryan had walked up behind her and was now standing at his sister's side, looking a little confused but not in the least bit frightened. When Sharpay realized that Ryan had arrived, she placed a very motherly hand on his arm and turned.

"We're leaving now," she said, and with a last look at their whole sorry group she began to walk away. It only took her a moment to realize however that she was the only one walking.

"Ryan?"

She turned and saw that he hadn't moved, his eyes locked on Jaz, every other part of him frozen. Jaz looked pointedly at Sharpay, then smiled gently, the edge returning to her eyes and her voice, and when she spoke, it was a command.

"Ryan."

Immediately, he went to Jaz's side, his eyes bright and expectant, awaiting her will.

"Yes, mistress?"

At that, Sharpay gasped, but could only watch and Jaz went through their daily ritual of what she liked to call, his 'confirmation'.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, mistress," he whispered quickly, breathily.

"Who do you listen to?"

"You, mistress."

"Who alone can touch you?" Jaz asked, smiling as her entire attention began to center on her pet. She lifted a hand and placed it on his face gently, purring as he turned into the caress.

"You, mistress," he whispered, his breathing now ragged, and his entire being aching for relief at her hands.

"Who takes care of you now?"

"You, mistress," he moaned.

"And are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, mistress!" Ryan's eyes pleaded with her, and Jaz took pity on him. After all, that's what a good dom did for her pet. Winking at her friends, Jaz took Ryan's hand and began to lead him away, and he went gladly, without a backwards glance at Sharpay whose shocked face seemed to have shattered into a combination of resentment and a begrudging respect.

"Damn…" Taylor said finally, "she's got that boy whipped!"

"I told you," Gabriella sighed, looking after the pair, "nobody, and I mean _nobody_ can do it like Jaz."

"Yeah well, I don't know about you," Taylor said smiling, "but I'm gonna go make sure my boyfriends doesn't join her list of admirers."

"Me too!"

And they trotted off, chatting like any pair of normal teenager girls, oblivious to everything else in the world, especially the girl they had left standing, for the first time in her life, completely alone.

Owari


End file.
